


baby one, baby two.

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Like Abo, I don't know why I wrote this, Light Angst, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Mpreg, Omega Kim Mingyu, Swearing, They figure it out eventually, and with that i mean Lots Of Swearing, but its okay, theyre so in love im gonna barf, this is honestly just me pushing my jigyu and soongyu bffies agenda pls bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mingyu is pregnant and upset, and he turns to the only two people he knows, will never judge him, no matter the situation. Jihoon and Soonyoung.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 184





	baby one, baby two.

**Author's Note:**

> English is NOT my first language, so please bear with any sort of mistakes I probably made throughout this whole fic. I also had a few problems with formatting, so sorry if it it looks ugly at times, I don't know how to fix them. Anyways, enjoy and thank you for reading!

* * *

Oh no. 

Oh fuck. 

_ No, no, no, no.  _

This couldn't be happening, it simply  _ couldn't_. This made no sense. How? How was this possible? They had been careful, they had used fucking protection, so why? Just  _why_ ,  was this pregnancy test positive?

Mingyu's head went blank as he stared down at the two stripes, that were blinking up at him in an almost mocking shade of red, and his stomach coiled at the sight. 

He was pregnant. 

_ He_, 23-years-old broke as shit college student,  _ pregnant_. Because, apparently, he and his boyfriend had been too careless, while he was in fucking heat. Fuck.

What the fuck, no,  _what the fuck_?

He stumbled backwards, into the door and dropped the device of doom, before wrapping both of his arms around his stomach. In there, would soon be his child,  _ fuck_. His and Wonwoo's pup. Mingyu felt like he was going to be sick. Hell, he already  _ was  _ feeling sick, it had been like this for hours, which was why he had decided to take the stupid test in the first place.

Sliding down the door, he burried his face in his two shaking hands, and tears gathered in his eyes. What would his parents say, his professors? They'd be so disappointed in him, would scold him for being careless. And his friends, he knew they would probably support him, but  _fuck_ ,  what about Wonwoo? His boyfriend? How would he react? 

They had never talked about having children together before,  never. Hell, they had been in a relationship for barely two years, they hadn't even had a talk about a possible marriage yet. Of course, that's exactly what Mingyu wanted, not right now, someday, but he had no idea, if he and Wonwoo were on the same page. In short, there was no guarantee that they would stay together. And now, he, Mingyu, was pregnant with Wonwoo's child, maybe children.

Fortunately for him, the Alpha wasn't at home, because he had a night shift, or else he would long have noticed the change in Mingyu's scent from its usual honey smell, to one laced with anxiety, stress and fear. 

Mingyu heaved a sob and he reached for his phone, that laid next to the sink, with trembling hands. There was only one person (or two) who could calm him in a situation like this  ― not that he had ever been pregnant before  ―  besides his boyfriend, but, well, Wonwoo was kind of out of the question right now. Tears blurred his sight and fell on his bright display, distorting the names of his contact list, until he found the one he was looking for. 

_ 'Jihoonie Hyungie  ❤️_ '

Without hesitating, he tapped the call button and pressed the phone against his ear. His eyes were producing tears nonstop, no matter how furiously he tried to wipe them away, and he practically glued his lips together, to prevent any pathetic sounds of leaving his mouth.

It beeped for a total of six times, before Jihoon picked up with a "Hey Gyu! What's up?", unsuspecting, and oblivious to the state Mingyu was currently in.

Upon hearing the soft voice of his best friend, Mingyu let out a quiet wail, and fresh, hot tears gathered in his eyes, spilling over his already soaked cheeks. 

"Shit―Mingyu! Baby! What happened? Are you hurt? Did Won― "

" _H_ _yung,_ " Mingyu cut Jihoon's ramble off. "Puh ―P lease come.. pick me up."

Muffling could be heard on the other end of the line, and Mingyu could make out Jihoon's distant voice saying, "Soon-ah! Prepare the couch, Mingyu is coming over!"

A faint smile laid itself on Mingyu's lips, but before he had a chance to say anything else, Jihoon had hung up with a "I'll be there in five minutes Gyu, don't worry! And I swear to god, if this is Wonwoo's fault, I will not hesitate to kill a Bitch! Bye, love you!"

The call had ended just like that, and Mingyu stood up from the bathroom floor, still crying and still shaking. To avoid toppling over again, he propped his hands beside the sink and viewed the blurred, pitiful sight in the mirror infront of him. 

Mingyu, to put it simply, looked awful. His face was red and bloated, his hair looked like it had exploded, which was the result of ruffling it too much, and snot was gathering above his upper lip.

He left the bathroom after washing his face, and calming down a bit and entered his and Wonwoo's shared bedroom, to grab a pair of fresh sweatpants and one of Wonwoo's big, oversized (and most importantly, worn) hoodies. It reeked of pinewood and the faint smell of cinnamon, Wonwoo's scent, and Mingyu once again, felt hot tears gathering at the tip of his nose, dropping down on the grey fabric, darkening it. It hurt, it hurt so much knowing that he'd probably never wake up to that particular scent again, and after inhaling it deeply one last time, he tossed the hoodie away, grabbing one of his own ones instead.

The doorbell chimed and he hurried out of the room, through the hallway, shortly stopping in the bathroom, to grab the pregnancy test  ― he didn't want Wonwoo to find out, atleast not like that  ― and finally, opened the apartment door.

He immediately was met with Jihoon's worried eyes and two arms, engulfing him in a tight bear hug, accompanied by the sweet Omega scent of the older.

"Oh my god, what happened? Are you hurt? Is this Wonwoo's fau ― "

"Hyung..", came the vulnerable reply of Mingyu, as the boy nuzzled into his best friend's hair. "C―Can we please, not talk about it here. And not―not right now, anyways. I. I promise, I'll―I will tell you, you and Soonyoung. But―", a sob choked him off, and tears were dropping onto Jihoon's dark blond head. 

The stroking hands on his back mildly calmed him down, and he took a deep breath, before pulling away.

"Can we g ― go now? Please.."

Jihoon observed Mingyu's face for a moment, eyes full of worry and care, but finally nodded anyways. "Yes, Gyu-ah. Lets go."

━━

Once the duo treaded into Jihoon and Soonyoung's apartment, Mingyu couldn't even get three steps in, before he was once again swooped into a firm hug. He stumbled backwards because of the force, but didn't hesitate to reciprocate the action and burry his face into Soonyoung's hair, to inhale the comforting scent of the Alpha. It didn't smell nearly as good as Wonwoo's  ― atleast that's what Mingyu thought, he was sure, Jihoon would say otherwise  ― but still, it did the job, and the younger felt himself sack against Soonyoung.

"Hey hey hey, it's okay, buddy!", the older said soothingly, when he felt his hair starting to get wet. "We've got you Bub, understand? Jihoon and me will take care of you.. everything will be okay. It will be fine, I promise."

And even though he wanted to disagree, that  _ no_, everything will  _ not _ be okay or fine, he was fucking pregnant with an unplanned Baby, goddamnit, Mingyu was too tired and drained to actually argue. So, in the end, all he did was nod. 

Soonyoung backed away and took one of Mingyu's hands in his, while Jihoon did the same with the other one, and started pulling him towards the living room, in which Soonyoung had prepared the couch for a cuddle session.

"Do you want to talk about it?", Soonyoung asked, once all three of them had sat down on the sofa, with Mingyu, of course, being in the middle. Their legs were entangled and Mingyu had his head on Soonyoung's shoulder, while still holding hands with both of them. Jihoon had wrapped his arms around Mingyu's upper body, his left one, lovingly stroking Mingyu's side and Soonyoung's left hand threaded through the youngest hair, calmingly.

Mingyu pressed his lips together and he closed his eyes to lessen the nervousness and pain he was feeling in that moment.

"Hyungs..", he said with a weirdly strained voice. "Can you puh―please just. I don't know. D―D istract me. I'll tell you soon. Shortly. Just―I need to calm down first, before I start."

Jihoon "hm'd" in response, tapping his fingers against Mingyu's clothed skin gently, before starting to hum a quiet melody. Mingyu recognised it immediately. It was a song Jihoon had written and composed, when he and Soonyoung had broken up for a while two years prior, and when Jihoon began singing the lyrics, Mingyu felt himself tear up again. 

_ As if nothing happened  _

_ I told myself that this is all a dream _

_ When I close my eyes and open them again _

_ I wanted to wake up with a relief _

What if this really was just a dream? What if mingyu really was just dreaming about being pregnant? What if Mingyu woke up tommorow, laying contently in Wonwoo's arms, without having to worry about anything, but the lack of milk in their fridge. What if, what if, what if? 

Mingyu couldn't help but hope.

_ We were happy about us _

_ You, who isn't with me anymore _

_ Although I don't want to see you, I miss you _

_ Although I hate you, I miss you _

_ I don't understand myself aswell _

Would this be Wonwoo and him, after all the memories they shared? All the kisses, hugs and love? Would Wonwoo really break up with him, once he found out about the little baby in Mingyu's stomach? Would he leave him behind, just like his two ex-boyfriends? Would this, would that.

Mingyu couldn't help but wonder.

_ What kind of future is to come before us? _

_ Even if the Heavens don't give us an answer _

_ Until the end, I'm too stupid _

_ So I don't know the answer  _

' _What kind of future_ '. 

A truly gut-wrenching song, with heartbreaking lyrics. And paired with the knowledge of what caused Jihoon to write it, and the beautiful tone of Jihoon's voice, it left a sorrow feeling in one's heart.

Right now, though, Mingyu's thoughts weren't about the agonising breakup the two of his best friends had went through, but rather, his possible own one, that probably would come soon. 

Tears had poured down his face all throughout the song, and he turned his face to hide it in the crook of Soonyoung's neck. He felt the older shake, which was understandable, since the ballad was about him, but the reassuring strokes in his hair didn't stop. Jihoon squeezed his left hand and the movement on Mingyu's side stopped. 

"Judging by your reaction," he said in a calm tone. "This did the opposite of what you asked for, and I also kind of get the feeling, that your tears aren't caused by Soonyoung and me." Jihoon paused, visibly contemplating if he should say some more, and he opened his mouth again, hesitantly. "Mingyu-yah, baby, I know you said you don't want to talk about right now, but please.. please tell us what's bothering you. We want to help."

Mingyu quietly continued sobbing into the fabric of Soonyoung's hoodie and without saying anything, he released Soonyoung's hand and reached inside his own sweater pocket. He pulled out the pregnancy test, hiding it inside his hand before lacing his and Soonyoung's palms together again. 

The hand in his hair left its spot and Soonyoung pulled the test out of the space between their joined finger. He turned it, and it took one look at the display for him to find out what it was. Soonyoung let out a gasp and he turned his entire upper body towards the taller, in an instant. "Gyu..", his sentence was cut short, when Jihoon asked "What? What is it? Soonyoung?" 

Said man only handed him the positive test, his eyes not once leaving the curled up figure of Mingyu infront of him, and Jihoon, too, gasped startled. "Oh my ― "

Their reactions, to Mingyu atleast, didn't seem positive at all, and he ripped his hands out of their grips and pulled his knees up to his chest, to wrap his arms around them. "I know, okay? I know this is bad ― " he broke off with a choked sob and rubbed over his face with his sleeves. "Fuck."

"What am I going to do? Jihoon, Soonyoung? Fuck, what should I do, I ―I ― "

"Hey, Gyu? Psh.. you're okay, Baby. You're doing great. Let it all out, I'm here, Hyung's here. We're here."

Two arms had wrapped themselves around his body again, Jihoon's words resonating in the air, and Mingyu slumped down, against Jihoon.

"When ―H ow did this happen, Gyu?" 

Another pair of arms engulfed him in a tight embrace and Mingyu could feel Soonyoung's chest against his curled back. His hands tightened in Jihoon's shirt, gripping it like it was his life line, and he began.

"T―Three weeks ago, my h―heat, it caught us both off guard, but Wonwoo, he obviously helped me get through it. And I don't know how, we―we used protection goddamnit, but maybe it ripped and  _ fuck. _I can't help but feel like it's my fault too, because I've been forgetting to take my birth control pills, and now I'm here.. Hyungs, I'm pregnant, i'm fucking  _ pregnant_, wha―what the fuck am I going to do? My parents! They―They're going to be so disappointed and a―angry.. Hyungie.. _I_ _'m scared_.."

Jihoon and Soonyoung's words, that followed his mini rant were full of understanding and care. They didn't judge him, just soothed him, by whispering sweet reassurances into his ear, telling him that it's okay, and most definitely  _ not  _ his fault. Until, Soonyoung dropped  _ the  _ question.

"Does Wonwoo know?"

Mingyu's heart clenched painfully and he let out another strangled cry.

"No Hyung. He doesn't. Why, why do you think I'm here in the first place?"

The reaction of his two friends was immediate. The arms around Mingyu tightened and the couple simultaneously let out a sigh.

"Gyu.. oh Gyu.. You know that he will be understanding, right? He ― "

"No! No, stop. He w ― won't! I know it! He will leave me ― fuck ― he'll leave me behind, alone, with our baby, with our pup. Soonyoung, I'm not ready.. H ―H yung? What am i supposed to do, I can't do this alone.. I'm not ready, I'm only twenty three.."

Fingers, once again, carded through his hair, and hands, Jihoon's hands, reached for his cheeks to cup them. As gently as possible, the smaller Omega tried to wipe the stray tears on Mingyu's face away. Jihoon's thumbs traced his cheekbones in a calming notion and moved forward, to plant a soft kiss on Mingyu's forehead.

"You won't be alone, Gyu." He said, quietly. "You have Soonyoung and me. You'll have our other friends, and yes, Wonwoo will be there, too. Trust me, Baby, he won't leave you."

Mingyu's face twisted in doubt and he shook his head lightly. Jihoon was getting his hopes up and he didn't want to be disappointed.

"He―He will, Jihoon please don't make me wish for something that won―won't happen." He cried. "Wonwoo and I.. Jihoon, we have never talked about our future together, as a couple. We―We have never,  _ never_, talked about having children, and that's because he probably doesn't want it. He will leave me, leave me.. 

_ Wonwoo won't want me anymore_ ."

It was silent for a few seconds, before Soonyoung, once again, sighed audibly and the hand on Mingyu's head stilled.

"Mingyu-yah.." Soonyoung said in a reassuring tone. "I will say this as Wonwoo's best friend, okay? As the person, that has known him since he was five years old and was showing off his missing teeth to everyone in preschool, because he was so damn proud of that."

The tallest of the trio smiled fondly at the mental image, but didn't stop crying.

"Mingyu.. Has Wonwoo ever made you feel unwanted?" Mingyu shook his head. "And you wanna know why's that? Bub, Gyu.." Soonyoung chuckled, quietly, as if he was remembering something funny.

" _H_ _e loves you_! He loves you so much, Mingyu, believe me.. When Wonwoo and me go out, to enjoy some best friend time together and catch up, Gyu, everytime he talks about you, his eyes sparkle and his whole face lights up. _H_ _e beams around you , Baby.. _Please, you do not want to know how many times he has talked about marrying you, how happy it would make him. Wonwoo is so in love with you, it's actually kind of disgusting. The sole and only reason he hasn't mentioned anything about marriage to you is, that he doesn't want to rush things. He's your mate, right? Mingyu, _W_ o _nwoo chose you and only you_ , and you chose him. He won't leave you, ever. I promise."

Mingyu couldn't breathe, he couldn't. He was frozen in place, fingers clenching the fabric of Jihoon's black shirt so tightly, his knuckles turned white. 

Wonwoo loves him. Wonwoo  _ loves  _ him.

" _Wonwoo loves me_? "

It was a mere whisper, but his two friends caught it anyways, and small smiles spread on their faces.

"Yes he does, and he's also going to be worried as shi ― ", Soonyoung's voice got cut off by the ringtone of his phone. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the display to check who it was. "Speak of the devil, he's calling right now. Gyu, do you want to answer it?" 

Mingyu shook his head. "Just.. t ― tell him, to come here."

Soonyoung smiled understandingly. "He would come here, even if I didn't tell him." And with that, he picked up.

Immediately, the sound of Wonwoo's frantic voice resonated in the room, without even needing the speakerphone. "Soonyoung, is Mingyu with you? He's not home, fuck, I'm so worried. He left his phone ― "

Mingyu's heartbeat sped up and his cheeks turned a light shade of red. The worry in Wonwoo's voice was audible, and the tallest couldn't help but feel a bit giddy. _W_ _onwoo loves him_.

"Yes, Jesus, Wonwoo.. calm down. He's her ― "

" _T_ _ hank fuck _ , is he okay? Is my Baby okay?"

Soonyoung glanced at Mingyu, before answering "..He will be ― "

" ― _Fuck_ , I 'm coming over, I ― "

" ―He's asking for you."

"I'll be there in five."

The call ended as quickly as it had begun and it was quiet in the living room, until Mingyu leaned away from Jihoon's chest. Air cooled his bloated cheeks, and he wiped away a few stray tears with the back of his hand.

"D ―D o you really, one hundred percent, think, that it's gonna be okay? That he'll s ― stay?"

Soonyoung nodded, smiling affirmingly, and just like Jihoon, he took Mingyu's cheeks in his palms and pressed a long lingering kiss on the younger's forehead.

"Now," Jihoon said. "Do you want to be alone when you tell him, or do you even want to do it here?"

After a moment of contemplating, Mingyu answered, almost shyly. "I'll d ― do it here, just in case his reaction turns out to be.. n ― negative. I want to be a ― alone though, when I tell him.."

Jihoon beamed at him, and Soonyoung petted his cheek affectionately, before the sound of the doorbell echoed through the apartment. Mingyu's hands immediately clenched into fists, his nails digging into the soft flesh of his palms, and Jihoon took both of them, loosening them up, while Soonyoung stood up to open the door.

"It's going to be alright."

Not five seconds later, Mingyu heard loud footsteps across the hallway and Soonyoung's voice saying "Dude, stop. Calm dow ― ", until they stopped in the doorway to the living room. He looked up and the sight of an out of breath Wonwoo, with obvious fear and care written all over his features, brought tears to his eyes.

"Wonwoo.."

" _M_ i _ngyu_.. " 

The man took three large strides across the room  ― Jihoon had stood up, the second he saw the frantic Alpha  ― and swooped Mingyu into a bone crushing embrace.

"What happened? Baby? Fuck, I was so worried, when I saw that hoodie with the tear stains on it.. Gyu, please never do that again, or atleast bring your phone, I―I thought―"

" _W_ _o ―W_ _onwoo_! " Mingyu was full on sobbing again, only, this time into Wonwoo's shoulder, with strong arms wrapped around his back and the familiar and comforting scent of his Alpha engulfing him. He noticed Jihoon ushering Soonyoung out of the room and closing the door behind them, but his focus stayed on the man holding him in a tight grip.

"I'm here, Gyu, I'm here.. it will be fine, everything will be okay.. Just ― please. Please tell me what happened, Baby, you're scaring me.."

Mingyu nuzzled into wonwoo's neck even deeper. "I'm sorry, Wonwoo, I ―I' m so, so sorry.. Don't be mad, please.", he sobbed as he gripped the fabric of Wonwoo's hoodie harshly, crumpling and wetting it with his tears.

Fingers graced along his spine in an oddly comforting kind of way, and Mingyu let out a big sigh, before leaning away to look Wonwoo in the eye. He took the slender fingers from his back to interlace them with his own, and his face twisted at the familiar, soft feeling.

"W ―Wo nwoo.. You, you remember, right? M ―M y heat? Three weeks ago?", he started, not breaking eye contact with Wonwoo, who stared back at him with something that looked like apprehension, but also reassurance. Wonwoo nodded his head in yes.

"Well, uhh.. You―You see, I―", Mingyu bit his lip to prevent a sob from leaving his mouth. "I may had been, uhm.. forgetting to take my p―pills, and, well..  _shit_ , I don't how to say it.."

Tears slipped from the corner of his eyes and Wonwoo immediately moved to kiss them away, not wanting to let go of Mingyu's hands.

"It's okay, Baby, take your time. I'm here, Gyu, I'm here, I won't be ma ― "

"No, fuck―Wonwoo! You, you don't. You don't understand.. _H_ _yung, I'm pregnant_. I'm fucking pregnant with your Baby,  _ our Baby_, and I don't― _I_ _don't know what to do_. Please don't be mad, please Wonwoo ―I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, this is all my― _all my fault_. "

The bomb had dropped and Mingyu held his breath as complete silence filled the room. It felt like time had stood still.

Wonwoo's face was expressionless, his hands laid in Mingyu's palms, unmoving. 

"What?"

Mingyu gulped, his face crumbling. This was, what he had been so afraid of. He was bracing himself for the heartbreak that was about to wash over him. He'll be alone, alone with Wonwoo's child. 

_ Alone, alone, alo― _

"I'm ―I' m pregnant."

The room was silent as Mingyu looked at Wonwoo's face with tentative eyes, but whatever he had imagined his reaction to be like, Mingyu certainly hadn't envisioned either tears to form in the older's eyes nor the words that left his mouth.

" _ I'm going to be a dad _ ." 

A mere soft whisper, almost inaudible.

Gaping, was all he could do as Wonwoo started smiling, tears of joy (?) rolling down his cheeks. Mingyu didn't understand anything anymore, and all he was able to bring himself to, was nod dazedly.

" _W_ _e're going to be a real family_. " Wonwoo said disbelievingly, with a happy glint in his glassy eyes, and Mingyu himself couldn't help but break into a small grin as he nodded, when he finally realised.

_ Wonwoo isn't mad. _

_ Wonwoo wants a family with him. _

"I love you . "

_ Wonwoo loves him. _

The Omega breathed out a laugh, falling back onto the couch with hands rubbing over his face. He felt relieved, like all weight had been put off his shoulders and he errupted into another fit of giggles. His eyes were closed, so he didn't see, when Wonwoo moved in between his legs, but he felt when Wonwoo lifted up his hoodie.

"What are you doing?" Mingyu's tone was breathless as he watched Wonwoo with growing curiosity until,  _ until_,

Wonwoo pressed a soft kiss on the center of his belly, right below his navel.

Mingyu forgot how to breathe and his face blew a fuse.

"Wh―Wha― "

He was silenced by another kiss on his abdomen and the low voice of Wonwoo, mumbling against his skin.

"Hello Baby one.. I know you can't hear me, you don't have the vital organs for that yet, just know that I already love you.. Daddy loves you and your Papa so much, and he promises to always take care of you. I will protect you, my two sunshines. Daddy is happy, you and Papa make Daddy very,  _ very  _ happy."

Wonwoo's lips left a burning sensation on Mingyu's tummy and the latter's body heated up at the contact. He was also crying again, at Wonwoo's words this time, though he wondered how that even was possible, considering the amount of tears he had shed over the last hour. It had been an absolute rollercoaster.

His hands reached to Wonwoo's face to pull him on top of him, once he felt tears dropping onto his bare skin and Wonwoo's nose, nuzzling into it. He grinned wetly and laughed quietly, when hands, his Alpha's hands, started caressing his stomach, fingers trailing above his navel, delicately.

"Hey Baby two..", it was a whisper, but Wonwoo's voice was loud enough for the other to hear it. Mingyu's heart exploded.

Their teary gazes flickered over eachother's faces, drinking up their lovers' features and Mingyu smiled his brightest smile yet, practically blinding Wonwoo in the process.

"I love you more.", Mingyu said, before pulling Wonwoo into a desperate, salty, and loving kiss. 

It was a mess, honestly, they both couldn't stop crying, but neither of them seemed to care as everything Mingyu and Wonwoo could focus on was the warmth they felt, when their lips connected and their tongues brushed against eachother. 

They lost themselves in the sensation, not paying attention to their surroundings until,

" _H_ _a! Hoonie, you owe me ten bucks, I knew they were making out in here_! "

The lovebirds parted, dumbfounded expressions adorning their flushed faces, before they both began laughing, Mingyu's head falling back onto the cushioned couch.

_ It was going to be okay. _

**Author's Note:**

> To be completely honest, I have no idea why I decided to write this, as I am not really the biggest fan of ABO or Mpreg.. Welp, I hope you had a good read/enjoyed this, nonetheless! Thank you!
> 
> Follow me on twitter ig!
> 
> Edit: It seems like the link isn't working.. anyways, my @ is lgbtgu.


End file.
